


so much phenomena

by pianophan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, blue neighbourhood - Freeform, i added troye cause why not, i just really like troye and phan okay, probably terrible, random shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianophan/pseuds/pianophan
Summary: leave this blue neighbourhood. (one shots based on blue neighbourhood by troye sivan





	1. wild

**Author's Note:**

> this is a collection of one shots inspired by blue neighbourhood, not the  
> videos, but the lyrics of all the songs. :) enjoy

it’s not the first time dan’s seen him around. after all, the closest starbucks to the library was   
bound to be a recurring spot for dan.   
but it’s the first time dan’s looking in those eyes, those icey but calming blue eyes.   
and it’s definitely the first time dan could afford to place a dollar or two in the tip jar unnecessarily.   
nora and will, the two hipster-like twins who usually work the registers, with glasses that belong on   
the upper-class professor who scoffs at harry potter instead of matching dark noses that probably   
inhale mostly green-tea scented candles, would never grin at him, or crack a joke about the   
reindeer shirt dan’s trying to conceal under a wilshire high school hoodie (rudolph, the red, knows   
rain, dear), which dan makes phil (he learns moments after that phil is his name) repeat six times,   
then rolls his eyes good-naturedly, with bits of the sun itself reflecting in his dark eyes in the form   
of black and blue.   
nora and peter would never write their numbers on dan’s cup.   
he quickly learns, an hour later, that the universe is out to get him.   
of course phil wrote the number wrong.   
god damn it.   
but it’s okay, all okay, because weeks after, after dan tries unsuccessfully to run into phil again, pj   
invites him to some book club, which dan learns is code for ‘let’s get drunk’, and phil is waving his   
arms around like some beautiful two-legged octopus next to zoe sugg.   
phil turns around and accidentally hits dan in the face, because wow, that’s dan’s luck.   
the pain isn't worse than anything he's felt before, but damn, ouch.  
zoe winces and turns away, but phil's eyes widen and he takes dan's hand and leads him upstairs (which earns one or two disgusted sighs), but phil assures all that he's just helping out a friend. which hurts a bit. not going to lie.  
phil's panicking, but he thankfully can still use webmd.   
'so you're either pregnant, have a broken nose, or you're fine.'  
dan shrugs. 'i'm fine.'  
phil rolls his eyes and puts a bandage on dan (which is weird, he's got a bloody nose, not a scratch on his nose.).  
dan grins and hugs phil. 'sorry.'  
'why?'  
dan exhales. 'for keeping you up here when you could be down there.'   
phil starts a sentence but dan interrupts. 'and also for this.'  
dan leans forward and their lips meet.   
you idiot, dan thinks.   
phil pulls away, confused at first, but pulls dan in for another kiss.  
and ed sheeran comes on, and they're slow dancing in the bathroom of some random stranger, to music they can barely hear.  
but it's okay with dan. it's definitely okay.


	2. suburbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by college i mean high school :)

friday nights are lonely. somehow he's surrounded by people, yet completely by himself.  
then someone turns the radio on and phil can hear a shadowy piano chord and then that voice.  
cat and louise scream and caspar hurries to turn up the volume.  
the familar voice of dan howell comes out in shiny streams.  
'and i'll always be broken, but darling so will you. paint me a happy ending.'  
phil doesn't focus on spilled coffee, goodbyes, or lost moments anymore.  
instead he focuses on rope swings, oh wonder, and hopeful refreshing youtube as dan's cover of campus climbed trend ladders.  
of happy hugs and kisses and congratulations your ep is top on itunes.  
of pj and chris playing monopoly, of dan and phil winning scrabble, of the times when dan played this very song to him, of kept promises.  
'and that was the first ever broadcast of dan howell's new single, happy ending. breaking news-this heartthrob is releasing a new album, "blue-green and yellow" january 30th.'  
because of course his college ex boyfriend would release an album on his birthday, the title having drawn inspiration from phil's (sic) "radiant, complex eyes you could swim in.'  
of course all this nonsense comes with a tour, a tour that stops in manchester, specifically at the pineherst lounge. which is suspiciously close to their old school.  
of course he's coming back.  
why wouldn't he?


	3. youth

june eleventh, twenty ten.  
momentarily, he forgets he's turning twenty. well, until water is poured onto his head and he sits up, exhausted.  
and then he forgets everything and wonders why amazingphil has woken him up with ice water and a kiss.  
and then it all comes back to him, and he's not that much of a romantic, but restaurant waffles and ribena at nine in the morning with the actual sun is pretty close to making him feel actual emotions (in reality, emotions are everywhere with dan and phil.)  
also, random facts about whales come up and a tickle fight ensues.  
dan wins.  
he feels like a winner for the whole day.  
this might be the best birthday ever.  
+  
june eleventh, twenty twelve.  
he wakes up without a bucket of water or a thrown stuffed animal.  
he did this himself.  
phil pokes his head in and says a happy birthday.  
dan smiles and manages a thank you before he falls asleep again.  
he's impossibly tired and doesn't have much motivation.  
oh well, the two's golden days are over (so he thought).  
he misses phil, even though the man in question is a few metres away.  
+  
june eleventh, twenty fourteen.  
'happy birthday, dan!' phil screeches as he tries to keep from falling and dropping everything as he looks for the candle.  
dan's confused-why would phil put a present above the cupboard?  
phil laughs and tosses a yankee candle at him.  
christ, dan tries to catch it. but it falls and dan and phil stare at the bright purple candle currently crashing.  
somehow it doesn't break, so phil calls it the immortal candle.  
they decide that would be a great movie.  
'screw youtube, let's be film makers!'  
whatever bliss entails, this is it.  
+  
june eleventh, twenty sixteen.  
it's very vegas. the show is insane and dan and phil grin through every fan.  
and then the llamacorn.  
it's purple, for some reason. they explore las vegas, gambiling, drinking, and carting around the stupid thing , with very drunk phil proclaiming 'this is dan and it's his birthday, give us free stuff!'  
people give him free stuff. he doesn't know exactly where or what a costco is, but someone says that he can have this huge tub of guacamole from there. he ends up tiredly taking a teddy bear, and by the end of the night, he's passed out, the llamacorn right next to him.  
+  
the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wouldja look at that i actually wrote something longer than a paragraph!  
> this sucks i know, there's probably a billion spelling mistakes ah!  
> anyway i just like phil watching dan grow up into an adult!


	4. ease

dan enters with a door slam and a dejected sigh. phil, who just put tea on, is concerned. the air is sickly green and the tone of dan's grunt as he throws himself onto his bed (long twin, requested) is blloody crimson.  
"alright, dan?"  
his roommate only sighs again and moves to phil's bed.  
"he hates me, phil. he hates me, he hates me. i'm everything he asked for yet he hates me."  
phil winces as the brunette's voice shakes and finally simmers to a stop as phil joins him on the green and blue drenched bed.  
he doesn't know his roommaate well but feels sick to his stomach as he watches the eighteen year old sob.  
""i'm alone except you who never speaks to me and my mum who just makes sympathetic noises and gossips about eva's pto meetings and my dad says i'm going to hell. "  
phil's eyes widen as he realizes-mumbling and drunken yelling and black and blue eyed horror stories make him cringe.  
he pulls dan closer and hopes that the boy will find happiness.  
(he does, five years later, in a vineyard surrounded by lavender and close friends and family. dan's father does not attend the wedding. phil does, in a way - except he gets the pleasure of being a groom to his university roommate that he met through a dorm mess up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ddidn't get it, dnp got married five years later.


	5. lost boy

the first time phil sees dan, he's running away from him. okay, not him - his best friend, pj.  
pj's just been tagged and dan goes speeding down the playstructure. phil jumps off the monkeys and runs toward wheres dan went. he gets about two metres before the aforementioned brunet pulls him behind a plastic turret.  
"shh! i'm dan. i really like your shoes - they're awesome!"  
phil looks down and realizes he's wearing his light up shoes, the epitome of cool in year two. he smiles and introduces himself. the two strike up a sporadic friendship.  
-  
the eighth time phil sees dan, it's in year three. they're n the same class.  
"i'm only here for the chocolate." declares chris. he's new and sitting next to phil. pj tries to say something, but has to reach over phil in order to tell chris quietly. chris taps phil on the shoulder and dumps his stuff on phil's desk. phil gets the hint and switches seats.he's kind of bitter that he won't be sitting next to his best friend, but he can deal with it.  
he can especially deal with it when dan walks in.

quiet, radiating contentness, he sends the teacher an apologetic smile and slides into the desk next to phil, kicking him gently and drawing attention to his own light up shoes. they share a grin and become close friends.  
so the eighth time phil sees dan, he's late.  
-  
the thousandth time phil sees dan, he's just came back from a disappearance - to the usa, dan claims - of three years.  
girls whisper and share pointed looks because he's tall and mysterious and can kind of play football. or "soccer", he imitates in an american accent. majority laughs.  
he's also kind of an arsehole, which is shown by the way he hangs around alfie and joe and mutters "fag" when chris walks by. he's a living cliche, "flirting" with girls the way year sevens do. clouds darken phil's eyes and dan doesn't care, shooting a nod and maybe a "hey".  
pj and chris make sure to let dan know he's being a twat. or, well, they wanted to. "just don't , okay?"  
dan still doesn't speak much, but the "guys" don't care, questioning him about american girls and american food.  
whatever, phil thinks. whatever indeed. and so it goes that dan ignores him until college.  
-  
the millionth time phil sees dan, he's complaining about his parents being upset over an english test.  
"lester, i'm going to need you to tutor me. please?"  
phil agrees because he has a horrid soft spot for dan howells. and even if his friends doubt dan's authenticity, phil lester falls for him on a whim and over lined paper. it's clear that nothing is quite clear as the two argue and cuddle, bicker and eventually kiss. how wonderful. the millionth time, dan's coercing phil.  
-  
and so nothing moves and the universe stops as dan howell skips his own wedding. it's obvious to phil that dan always couldn't be pinned down, that he was on a different wavelength.  
dan's a lost boy in his own trap, and that is the issue.


End file.
